plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Strategy Guides/Not Another Zombie Game/@comment-24837558-20170711221938
Strat 1 didn't work for me: I got all the way to step 15, but cure progress did not slow enough for the death toll to catch up. Here's my modification of Strat 1 that worked (though it involves a lot of tedious waiting): Steps 1-9 are exactly the same as in the original guide. Step 9a: Devolve Zoonotic Shift now. This will pretty much prevent you from getting any mutations for the rest of the game (but only if you did devolve Bat 1 back in step 5!) and will prevent future research from getting a boost (I think). Steps 10-11 are the same as well. Step 11a: This is where the tedium comes in. Even though the world is fully infected, do NOT evolve any symptoms at all! Instead, wait and watch for orange DNA bubbles. Keep popping bubbles until you have 128 DNA points. Yea, that many. Once you gather 128 DNA points, move on to step 12. Steps 12-13 are the same as in the original. Step 14: Once you get the "is a form of Rabies" popup, evolve the following symptoms: Delirium, Psychosis, Cannibalism. The first two will slow down research speed and all three will increase lethality. Do NOT evolve Polyphagia or Gastroenteritis! You do not need infectivity at this point, and having these two open traits means that in the event you get a mutation later on, there is only a 33% chance that that mutation will be Cytopathic Reanimation (which would ruin your achievement run). Step 15: Save the game. This is very important. Step 16: Put the game on max speed and wait for the win. This will take a pretty long time, especially as the death rate will slow down near the end. If you get a Cytopathic Reanimation mutation, load your last save game and try again. During this period, you may want to save periodically to reduce the amount of wait time you have to sit through should you need to load. ----- In summary, taking from and modifying the original strat: Use these genes to start: Cytochrome Surge Aerocyte Creationist Xerophile No zombie gene is necessary Steps: 1. Start in India. 2. Evolve Saliva 1 (6) , Zoonotic Shift (4) , and Bat 1 (11). 3. Note: This part is very random. Check if there is a news headline that says, "Colony of rabid bats triggers town evacuation." If India is fully infected, and players did not get this notice, they should restart the game and try again. Otherwise, move on to step 4. 4. Save the game. 5. Devolve Bat 1. 6. Evolve Drug Resistance 1, Genetic Hardening and Genetic ReShuffle 1 and 2. 7. Wait for news headline to appear, which says "WHO starts Rabies Eradication Initiative", If it does not appear, load your game from (4.). Otherwise move to step 8. 8. Save the game. 9. Wait for news headline to appear, which says "Film about Rabies epidemic becomes global hit". If it does not appear, load your game from (8.). Otherwise move on to step 9a. >> 9a: Devolve Zoonotic Shift. 10. Evolve Cold Resistance 1. 11. Wait until the world is fully infected without being detected. >> 11a: Do NOT evolve any symptoms at all! Wait and watch for orange DNA bubbles. Keep popping bubbles until you have 128 DNA points. 12. Evolve the symptoms Insomnia, Fever, Photophobia, Coma, Acute Encephalitis and Hyper Salivation.(Need at least 62 DNA) 13. Wait for a popup that says "Is a form of Rabies" >> 14: Now evolve Delirium, Psychosis, and Cannibalism. Do NOT evolve Polyphagia or Gastroenteritis! >> 15: Save the game. >> 16: Put the game on max speed and wait for the win. If you get a Cytopathic Reanimation mutation, load your last save game and try again. During this period, you may want to save periodically to reduce the amount of wait time you have to sit through should you need to load.